Jelly Stars
by Pocky King Windy
Summary: Yaoi: SanzoxGoku, HomuraxSanzo- The party stops at a town where the townsfolk are celebrating the Festival of Stars. Feeling somewhat ‘guilty’, Sanzo decides to pacify Goku by making jelly stars, but as usual, he’s somehow interrupted.


Gensoumaden Saiyuki - Jelly Stars 

Jelly Stars

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Minekura Kazuya ©. The fanfiction belongs to me.

Warning: Yaoi, please don't read if you don't like this. Flamers are retards. Nothing to learn from them, so there! Take that, Reiji! Meow ha! XD

Plot Cockroach: Controversies make the best pieces in life. Well… actually this isn't -that- controversial. Sanzo has a heart, c'mon! He may be mean and cold and seems to be having PMS each day and minute to count, but deep within, there's a mommy to look after his little monkey. I love stars and jellies. Remember the Star Festival celebrated every summer? I'm not sure if people celebrate it in China, but heck… XD And as usual there will be my favorite heretic. Hehehe.

Sanzo: I'll shoot him. I will.

Pairing: Sanzo x Goku, Homura x Sanzo

Summary: The party stops at a town where the townsfolk are celebrating the Festival of Stars. Feeling somewhat 'guilty', Sanzo decides to pacify Goku by making jelly stars, but as usual, he's somehow interrupted.

Note: TV series-verse.

_________________

"I'm hungry! I'm hungry! I'm hungry!!"

"Oi! Stupid monkey! I'm going deaf with your loud and obnoxious whining. Pipe down a little, will you?" the redhead picked his ear with his little finger, a rather annoying gesture, one might admit. Goku scowled at him, making his adorable little face disgustingly cute for a moment, and skipped on forward to the front of the blond monk.

"Ne, Sanzo, can we eat now?"

"No."

"But why?"

"Because we need to find an inn first, Goku," Hakkai smiled kindly, patting the boy on his head. "We can eat afterwards, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but I'm SO hungry! My stomach's gonna burst—"

"Stomach's only burst when you're full, idiot ape," Gojyo couldn't resist a dig at his favorite victim. "Since you are, I'm eating all your food! Ha, ha!"

"WHAT! Oh no you don't!"

"I'll race you to the inn! Nyah!"

"You perverted river monster born by a mother cockroach!"

"Cockroaches are male! Yakisaru!"

"Damn it! Son of a bitchroach!"

"Bitch…roach? Ah, hahahaha!" Hakkai burst into laughter while Sanzo hyperventilated with rage. People were staring at the group. It must've been some sort of punishment. Why, oh why couldn't he go west alone?? Why? It was all a cosmic joke to the gods! That bitch of a Goddess! Goddess of Mercy his ass! Stupid hag!

"Shut up!" Sanzo fired a shot at the sky. Well, that, unfortunately, didn't seem to work because Goku and Gojyo were legging it in general direction of an inn… any inn that Goku seemed to have smelled. The two left behind made their way after the squabbling duo, before skidding into a halt when Goku stopped suddenly. Gojyo crashed into the boy.

"Stupid monkey! Why'd you stop suddenly?"

"SANZOOOO CAN I HAVE THESE???"

"No!"

"But… but they're so tasty looking!"

And indeed they were. They were jelly stars, gleaming in the morning sunshine, cool and refreshing. They were in pinks, blues, greens, yellows, oranges, purples… they were just like the rainbow, crystalline and juicy. Goku felt his mouth water at those little delights. There were only a few left! He MUST have them! The boy clung on to his keeper, who made as if to walk on.

"No, we don't have time for those things!"

"But Sanzo!"

"No buts!"

"Please!! I beg you!"

Goku got on his knees and begged like a starving puppy. "Sanzoooooooo…"

'Sanzoooooooo' smacked his head and sighed. This was getting to be a commotion. This was why he hated keeping pets. He was allergic to animals, for god's sake! Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. "FINE!" he stormed. "I'll have those few last— nani?"

The man blinked at him. "Sorry… they were sold out a moment ago."

Sanzo cocked his gun and aimed it at the poor man's head. "Can you repeat that sentence…?"

"Well, you kept refusing and—"

"Die!"

"No, wait…"

"Die!"

Hakkai and Gojyo grabbed the monk and dragged him away as he started kicking and firing aimlessly. "That bastard! I'll kill him!" As soon as they were out of sight and earshot, the man sank onto his knees and passed out.

_____________________________

Goku was on an angst fest.

They were at the inn, and Sanzo had considerably calmed down. He hated drama. And now his idiot pet was moping. He hated mopey pets. Pets were meant to be annoying by being loud, not annoying the hell out of him by being mopey. He was extremely relieved when Hakkai decided that Gojyo and Goku tag along to buy provisions. It'd give him time to atone for his wrongdoing.

What the fu— did he just say 'wrongdoing'? He wasn't wrong, damn it! Stupid monkey! He was doing this to keep himself from being annoyed to death by that constant moping. Stupid monkey and his stupid cravings!

Sanzo got out of his robe and hunted for an apron. He gaped at the new apron Hakkai had bought, as his old one was rather ragged. It was pink, had frills, and one big stupid kitty with a white face and a nose, two dots for eyes and no mouth holding a pan and a spatula. Below said kitty were the words, '*heart* Kiss the Kitty *heart*'. Sanzo was going to smack himself and give up completely.

No one's here to watch him anyway.

Grimacing, the blond adorned the cute little frilly thing. He was NOT going to look in a mirror. That done, he got out some jelly molds he had secretly purchased at a nearby shop while giving an excuse he was out to buy cigarettes, and also the vegetable gum that was to be boiled to convert into those jellies. Some pink and green edible dye, delicate scented rosewater, a pan, a ladle… there. He was set.

Setting the water to boil, he thought a little back on the past. It was his pastime sometimes to reminisce, to think about his better times with his own Master, and times before the murder, with Rikudo… with the few things he treasured in life. The water bubbled, and he added in the gum and sugar, and finally the dye and flavoring. While it was hot, the blond poured the mixture into the little molds, making altogether about ten separate pieces of jellies, star shaped and steaming. He left it to cool, and they crystallized, setting firmly.

Sanzo was about to move the contents to the fridge, before he felt a yank at his belt.

"Shimatta! How many times did I tell you to knock—" his words were cut short abruptly. "You!"

"Hello, Konzen," Homura purred. "My, my, you look… special today."

"Shut the hell up," Sanzo flushed. He wasn't in the mood to tolerate heretics that day. "What do you want?"

"Your Sutra."

"No. Now go away," Sanzo waved the fighting god off with his hand. "I'm busy."

"Busy cooking? You're making jellies? For your little pet monkey, I presume? Now that's not what I expected at all," Homura smirked. He squeezed out a jelly from a mold and gulped it down. Pissed off, Sanzo fired a round at the irritating god. Homura dodged, reaching out quickly to grab at the monk, succeeding only in catching hold of the apron and yanking that off. "Really, I didn't expect this."

"I didn't expect this either," Gojyo raised his opinion from the doorway. "That a great fighting god would go round stealing food and attempting to rape helpless monks…"

_Bang!_ A shot whizzed past his ear. Gojyo's grin wavered. "Hehehe…"

"Ha, ha, ha… Sha Gojyo… again we meet."

"HOMURA!!" Goku exploded.

"Ah… Son Goku," Homura greeted him amiably.

"Sanzo made that for ME!! It's MINE! How dare you eat it?" Goku couldn't contain himself any longer. He obviously didn't expect Homura to be a food thief! How despicable! His food!! Someone was going to pay! He charged at the fighting god, Nyoibo high in the air. Homura ducked to the side, slicing at Goku, who flipped himself in the air to avoid the counterattack.

"Yakisaru! I want some too! You'd better save some for me!" Gojyo laughed while attacking the god. "This is priceless!"

"Amusing," Homura agreed, sidestepping the redhead's attack. His chains clinked against one another as he maneuvered his way closer to Goku, attempting to strike the boy. But before he succeeded, though, Sanzo fired a shot that nearly hit the heretic. Homura smirked, shaking his head. "Ever the protective mother, no?"

"Hmph," the blond replied.

"I'm the motherly one, Homura-san," Hakkai corrected him in his usual polite tone. He too, attacked, the ball of energy missing Homura by mere inches as he evaded it, the said ball of energy crashing into the wall and creating a hole. The townsfolk outside began to gather round, chattering excitedly. Seeing this, Homura gauged that it was time to leave.

"Well, I shall see you next time, then, in a… lonelier place," the heretic smiled his charming smirk of a smile. He warped into thin air, reappearing next to the monk. Before Sanzo could react, he grabbed hold of the blond and proceeded to kiss him full in the lips. The trio's jaws dropped, unable to comprehend their next move. Suddenly enraged, Goku launched himself towards them, attempting to free the blond. In his fury, however, he tripped against a chair and fell.

"Oww…"

"Son Goku… are you jealous?"

"…Bastard!" Homura being momentarily distracted, Sanzo struggled free of the heretic's hold and fired three shots at him at point blank. The deity simply laughed, warping off for real. Sanzo turned to glare at the crowd. "What the heck are you looking at!? Get out of my sight, NOW!"

He fired his remaining shot at the crowd, plainly missing them but still leaving an indelible impression on the retreating people. This was definitely not a good day. No, wait, that was an understatement. It clearly -sucked-. The blond flopped onto a chair and lit a cigarette, inhaling deeply. He'd have to pay for the damage done to the room too. Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku continued to stare at him.

"What?"

"Uh… well, I…" Goku muttered. He turned back to look at his friends. They nodded.

"It would seem a very out of the context question, but…"

"How about you let us have a taste of your cooking, huh?" Gojyo waggled his eyebrows.

"Please?" Goku pleaded. Sanzo looked at his comrades for a while before turning away.

"…Do what you want."

"Sugoi! I get to eat Sanzo's cooking!" Goku snatched the molds and ran off with them.

"OII!!" Gojyo ran after the brat. "Come back here!"

"Maa, maa… let's settle this fairly…"

"Kyuu!"

"Hakuryuu! Ahh! Stop swatting at my face! Bakasaru!"

"Ha, hahaha! Take that!" Goku gobbled down two at once. "Delicious!"

"Goku… that's not very polite… come, let me show you how it's eaten…" Hakkai reached out for the tray. The moment he touched it, he snatched it from the boy and made his getaway, namely towards the cupboard. "Now, this is how it's done."

"Hakkai tricked me!"

"Oi! Oi! What the— you! You finished it! What about me??"

"Well… revenge for the time you didn't leave me any liquor…"

Sanzo sat at the table, looking out of the hole they had created, hiding a small smile from the others. The sun was already setting, and pale colored lanterns of blue and white were lighted to commemorate the festival of stars. There was an explosion in the evening sky, causing the others to look up.

"Fireworks, Goku."

"Wow…"

The fireworks lit the sky as it grew darker in shade. As they faded, stars began to appear, signifying the start of the festival. Squealing, Goku and Hakuryuu fled out of the door, followed by Gojyo and Hakkai. The latter stopped, turning back to smile at the blond, asking a question he thought he knew the answer to. "Are you coming with us?"

To his mild surprise, Sanzo stood up, making his way towards him.

"Hai."

~END~

Note: Wow… now this was unexpected. Homura molesting him of course. About the cooking… uh, I got that off Reload. About the cat. Yeah, the cat. Watch that episode if you can, it's funny! ^___^ However, this piece isn't related to Reload at all, it's the first season, I think. Anyway, we hope you enjoyed this as much as we enjoyed poking fun at the gang!


End file.
